Memories of Inception
by WhimsicalWingz
Summary: After a night of partying with friends and Axel getting drunk, Roxas get annoyed and takes the redhead home but not without a reminder of their beginning by the drunken man.


Bright blue skies succumbed to an ebony darkness, allowing those who wished to rush down decorated streets on Halloween Night with eager eyes and soon-to-be filled pillowcases. None bothered to attempt the large mansion atop the hill, needing only the drunken laughter and shadows dashing around the large property as warning of avoidance. Standing out amongst the crowd, a young blonde dragged a tall, lean redhead behind him to the small BMW parked along the curb.

"But Roxy!" The eldest groaned in a childish voice, stumbling over the air while the dew-covered grass dampened his pants. "I dunwanna go!"

Roxas slammed to a halt and ripped a set of keys from the pocket conveniently attached to the pirate costume. "Shut up Axel. I'm not in the mood."

"Roxy!" Axel whined, emerald eyes glazed with alcohol that had been thrown away just moments earlier. He was released as the younger viciously tore open the back door and pushed him in. "I wanna stay here!"

Groaning for the millionth time that night, Roxas slammed the door shut and cursed his boyfriend's child-like behavior when intoxicated. Stomping to the other side of the vehicle, he pulled open his own door in quite a bit of a nicer manner and slid inside. Axel bounced into a sitting position and pecked him on the cheek, hardly attempting more due to last year's incident even his drunken mind could remember.

Roxas sighed and patted the bright red spikes, acknowledging the need to be touched and/or praised for behaving. "Just sit there and we'll go home to eat candy, alright?"

"'Kay!" Axel retreated back slowly and fumbled with his seatbelt while the newly-appointed driver turned the key and slowly slid from the crowded makeshift parking lot into the empty streets.

During the ride home, the car remained silent for a while, leaving Roxas to wonder if his lover had passed out yet the shift of blood red in his vision proved otherwise. Turning into the next lane, he flicked his gaze from car to car before turning down Main Street.

"Roxy?" The redhead's voice was distant and slightly sad.

"What is it Axel?" Roxas replied, barely casting his sapphire glance to the blotch of red in the rearview mirror. Said object shifted as the owner laid on the seat, curling his legs to fit.

"Remember when we met?" Axel questioned softly, near to drifting off.

_Maybe he isn't so drunk after all._ "Yea."

"I do." Was the reply, a soft smile playing at the pale lips. "I remember when we went to the masqer-mask-ma-"

"Masquerade party?" Roxas put in, already having succumbed to his own story.

"Yea…" A yawn passed the redhead's lips and his venom-like eyes slipped shut. "and your shitty…costume…"

_"Stop prodding me Xion!" Roxas growled, swatting away a white gloved hand. "You've already finished it, just don't touch me."_

_ "Don't be a baby." The raven-haired girl snapped, a grimace merely adding to her old time snobby rich woman attire. "I swear, Sora has more courage than you." The brunette in the front seat grunted in confusion and twisted in his seat. The same hand that prodded the blonde was shoved harshly into his face. "Any needle to come in your sights makes you scream bloody murder."_

_ "I do _not_ scream bloody murder! I let you put the costume on me didn't I? You were practically wearing needles at that point!" Roxas retorted, his twin shuddering next to him at the memory. "Even Ven's scared of them You can tell!"_

_ "Say what now?" Ventus exclaimed, leaning forward. "When did I become a part of this?"_

_ "Since you became my twin." Roxas waved him off and continued glaring sapphire daggers at Xion's own sapphire ones. "But seriously, I'm not a baby."_

_ "When'd you get so much pride?" The silver-haired teen driving asked curiously. His aquamarine gaze was anything but innocent. "Just asking."_

_ "Iunno." Roxas sighed in a defeated tone. "Let's just get to the damned party and be done with it."_

_ "Working on it." Sora chirped for his boyfriend as he bounced with excitement. "I can't wait to see my mask!" He twisted once again to the only girl in the vehicle. "Can I see mine now?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because I said so." Xion huffed and glared out the window._

_ Sora groaned rather loudly and spun back around, pouting in his leather seat. Riku slid his hand over the other's and gave a light squeeze. The elder chuckled and whispered something to the younger bearing the words "sugar" and "impatient". Turning around a wide corner, the silverette slammed his foot on the brake and gave a loud shout. The others followed, watching a black convertible speed by._

_ "What the hell?" Riku shouted, giving the driver the finger. "I swear if we'd have crashed I would've come back from the dead to rip him –"_

_ Roxas turned out the window, heart pounding and thoughts racing. He ignored the insults and meaningless threats from his friend, taking more interest in watched the heart-shaped moon float in the sky as if nothing could ever disturb it. The slight purplish glow it gave radiated calm. Turning his gaze to the tights he was forced to wear, his calm aura was shattered in an instant._

_ "Damn tights." He snapped to himself, sending daggers past Ven to Xion._

_ "Rox?" Ven called softly, turning to his twin nervously. "You're kinda…glaring my way…it's uncomfortable."_

_ "Sorry." The elder blonde turned away and back out the window to seek the calm. It wasn't there._

_ Dark rain clouds masked the moon threateningly. Rather than a calm air, the world around them seemed to spark with tension only a certain blonde woman could give them. That alone sent chills up his spine. Larxene, the one girl who could take any jock down with a single glare and if not, her daggers will. Shedding the thought, Roxas returned to his gazing._

_ "Who's hosting this year?" RIku questioned his friends without a glance at them, on high alert since the near accident. His seatbelt was actually on now._

_ "I think…um…" Xion fumbled, mood lightening at the mention of the party. "Who was it? Um…oh right! Xigbar!"_

_ "The old drunk ass?" Riku groaned, right index finger tapping to an unheard song. "I don't see how a teen that young gets liquor that much. Unless he can't hold it."_

_ "Would you bet he does his pot before or after the shots or liquor?" Sora questioned gleefully._

_ "Both!" Ven shot out, leaning forward. "It's so hard to tell whether he's drunk or high or maybe neither."_

_ "We're here!" Riku exclaimed, parallel parking along the curb. "Now get the hell out of my baby."_

_ Snickering, the other four retreated from the vehicle while Riku followed and locked it. He ran a hand over the hood as he passed before resting it on Sora's shoulder and leading him inside. Ven pulled Xion into the house with a look of mischievousness glazing his eyes. Roxas stood in the brisk yard, slowly approaching a canopy and plopping onto a wooden chair. It was the sight of a strangely styled head of sandy blonde that yanked him to where he was exactly._

_ "Yo Rox!" Demyx greeted, two cups serving as his luggage. "I saw RIku's car pull up. Why aren't you inside? The music's great!"_

_ "Not ready for the crowd." Roxas grumbled, accepting the soda. "Thanks man."_

_ "No prob." Demyx plopped next to him. "Want some company?"_

_ "Do I have much choice?"_

_ "No. I felt polite asking though." The musician shrugged and leaned back, staring at the stars through the big hole in the canopy. "Sky's pretty tonight. Y'know, Ven asked Aqua and I if we knew what stars were, where light comes from. Do ya know?" He turned to his younger friend._

_ "I've been asked that before. I don't really know. Terra told me they were the hearts of worlds." He met his friend's gaze. "You believe that at all?"_

_ "In a sense…only a bit." Demyx sighed and leaned forward from his resting position. "Dude! This is a Halloween party! Don't get all philosophical on me!"_

_ "I'm not! I'm not!" Roxas put his hands up in surrender, only to have them grabbed and himself being dragged into the large house. "Dem!"_

_ He was gone and Roxas was all alone._

_ "Dammit!" He groaned, making his way to the drinks and replacing his spilt Coke. "What kind of dumb ass freaking –"_

_ "Pissed much?" The voice was unfamiliar but begged him to be heard. Roxas slowly turned to see a tall, lean teen bearing flaming red spikes forced back. He gained the sudden urge to see how soft they were and to see the face hidden behind the mask that bore flames. "You sure as hell sound it."_

_ "Can I help you?" Roxas asked against his wishes. He really just wanted to hang all night with the man holding a large beer._

_ "Just wanted someone to talk to. I'll leave." He turned and took a step forward. A hand on his upper arm stopped him. "Yea?"_

_ "Sorry. I'm just upset. My friend Demyx left me." Roxas let the man go and sighed, continuing to fill his cup._

_ "You're not the only one. My friends –" He nodded to a small group where a small blonde girl, a small bluenette boy, Demyx and…Larxene? The hell was she there for? "ditched me too."_

_ "You know Larxene?" Roxas questioned, padding to a wall with his new acquaintance following._

_ "Yea. She doesn't jack with me. Close childhood friends." He crossed his index and middle finger on the hand not holding his drink._

_ "Cool." Roxas sighed, glancing at the way Demyx had his arm wrapped around the bluenette. "Are Demyx and…that guy…together?"_

_ "Zexion?" He turned to his small group of friends and shrugged. "Zex doesn't admit it but he loves Demyx. Larxene's with Marluxia and Naminé doesn't have anyone. Feel bad for the poor girl."_

_ "Marluxia? The frilly pink boy?" Roxas gasped, sharply turning his head to the man._

_ "You thought he was gay as hell huh?" He teased, ruffling the golden spikes. "He is but he wants to keep an image. Trying to be all cool and tough when he's just a fruit cup of flowers, roses and honey."_

_ "Huh. Never thought he'd try an image he can't keep or even get." Roxas sighed, glancing at the eye sockets where the mask had blackened the color of the teen's eyes. "So…what's your name?"_

_ "Huh? Oh…" He trailed off, rubbing his neck nervously before grinning. He reached to the side of his mask and slowly lifted it to reveal venom-like emerald eyes. "Well –"_

A hitch in breath behind him startled Roxas from his thoughts, having been parked for quite a while now. He spun around to see Axel squirming in his seat and looking quite younger than eighteen. He smiled softly and reached back, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder. His hand was immediately grabbed and held closely.

"You are such a child Axel." He sighed before turning to the moon.

"…know…Roxy…" Axel grumbled, shifting and allowing his eyes to flutter open. "Rox?"

"A bit more sober now?" Roxas questioned, retreating his hand.

"S-Sober?" Axel yawned and stretched, sitting up. "The hell are we?"

"Home."

"Oh." Axel grinned and crawled over the armrest, snuggling his lover. "I'm tired."

"Well we have to go inside to sleep." Roxas chuckled, watching Axel's eyes slowly close and his breathing slow. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Light snoring was his response, receiving another chuckle. He finally realized what Larxene, Demyx, Naminé, Ven and the others meant when they said that Axel was just like a kid when he was drunk. Exactly. Roxas sighed and leaned back, locking the door and leaning his seat back with the redhead's head on his chest. He slid his eyes shut, the last thing he saw was soft red spikes. Yea…soft.

_…It's Axel._


End file.
